Night Furies, Light Furies, and Overbite Furies
by Cke1st
Summary: First, we had the Night Fury. Then, they came up with the Light Fury. What other kinds of Fury dragons might there be? One-off.


**Night Furies, Light Furies, and Overbite Furies**

First, we had the Night Fury, and that was good. Then some fanfic authors decided that there should be a white version of Toothless, which they dubbed the Light Fury. Now Dreamworks has actually created a Light Fury for Movie Number Three. So what other kinds of Fury dragons might appear in the near future?

 _Bite Fury:_ a dragon that chomps on anything that looks edible (except eels). Its teeth do not retract.

 _Blight Fury:_ a dragon that causes nearby plants to wither and die.

 _Bright Fury:_ a dragon that shines with its own light, making it impossible to hide at night. Night Furies avoid it for this reason.

 _Bud Light Fury:_ this dragon is much less filling that ordinary dragons. Its cry sounds like "Dilly Dilly!"

 _Byte Fury:_ a computer-generated dragon.

 _Contrite Fury:_ this dragon always feels very bad if it does something wrong.

 _Delight Fury:_ a dragon that makes people feel good just by being nearby.

 _Dynamite Fury:_ a dragon with an explosive personality.

 _Fahrenheit Fury:_ this dragon's fire is unusually hot.

 _Fight Fury:_ a dragon that can't help attacking anything that moves.

 _Flight Fury:_ a dragon that flies forever and never comes down to land, except to lay and care for its eggs.

 _Fright Fury:_ a dragon that scares the daylights out of anyone who sees it.

 _Gesundheit Fury:_ this dragon sneezes a lot.

 _Height Fury:_ a dragon that specializes in high-altitude flying.

 _Hermaphrodite Fury:_ a dragon that makes life much easier for authors of gender-swap stories.

 _Ignite Fury:_ a dangerous dragon to put near a Dynamite Fury.

 _Just Right Fury:_ Baby Bear, from "Goldilocks and the Three Bears," says this is his favorite kind of dragon.

 _Kite Fury:_ much like Toothless when Hiccup was working on his tail rig in the first movie, this dragon can't fly unless it is fastened to the ground with a string.

 _Knight Fury:_ this dragon wears metal armor and follows a code of chivalry.

 _Kryptonite Fury:_ Superman avoids this dragon at all costs.

 _Meteorite Fury:_ a high-flying dragon that fell to earth.

 _Might Fury:_ this dragon might breathe fire, or it might not; it might fly away, or it might not. You can never be sure with this dragon.

 _Night Light Fury:_ a dragon that emits a pale light to keep people from getting lost in the dark.

 _Overbite Fury:_ this dragon urgently needs the help of an orthodontist.

 _Parasite Fury:_ this dragon lives off of other dragons. No one likes him.

 _Polite Fury:_ a dragon with very good manners. It never coughs up a fish in your lap without asking "Please" first.

 _Pyrite Fury:_ a dragon that collects fool's gold, thinking it has found real gold.

 _Rainbow Brite Fury:_ a colorful, irritating dragon with a sickeningly-sweet personality, much loved by young Viking girls.

 _Satellite Fury:_ a Meteorite Fury (q.v.) that hasn't fallen yet.

 _Sight Fury:_ this dragon's eyes are amazingly perceptive.

 _Smite Fury:_ a cousin to the Fight Fury, this dragon delights in bashing its opponents with mighty blows.

 _Socialite Fury:_ this dragon loves to go to fancy parties and brag about its ancestry.

 _Spite Fury:_ a dragon that does cruel, petty things just for the fun of it.

 _Stalactite Fury:_ a dragon that hangs from the roofs of caves.

 _Stalagmite Fury:_ a dragon that lies on the floors of caves. Often confused with the Stalactite Fury.

 _Traffic Light Fury:_ this dragon changes colors. It is motionless while red, moves normally while green, and goes very fast when amber.

 _Turkish Delight Fury:_ the White Witch used this dragon to entice and enslave Edmund in "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe."

 _Twilight Fury:_ a dragon that drinks blood and sparkles in the dark.

 _Unite Fury:_ this dragon thinks all the dragons should get together to solve their problems.

 _Upright Fury:_ a dragon that always walks on two legs, like Toothless in the first movie when he went to find a tree to draw on the ground with.

 _Uptight Fury:_ this dragon really needs to relax.

 _Vegemite Fury:_ this dragon is very popular in Australia, but doesn't have many friends in other places.

 _Watertight Fury:_ a dragon that can swim underwater forever.

 _Wight Fury:_ an undead dragon, sometimes mistaken for a Boneknapper.

 _Write Fury:_ this dragon can carve Viking runes in stone with its claws. One of them helped me write this list.


End file.
